This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Agapanthus africanus Queen Ann, a member of the Alliancae family. Agapanthus is commonly known as Lily of the Nile. Agapanthus africanus cv. ‘Ponto's Queen of the Nile,’ this new variety, originated as a selected seedling from Agapanthus africanus Queen Ann, a self pollinating, non patent plant. The discovery was made in Vista, Calif., in 1998. The plant to date is known to exist only within the boundaries of the location of the discovery, and has not been described in any publication. This distinctive plant was selected out, allowed to develop and mature, and then asexually reproduced by divisions. Each of the progeny exhibit identical characteristics to the original selected prototype, establishing this variety as stable and true to type when produced by asexual means.
This new cultivar has been strictly asexually reproduced by divisions only within the boundaries of this location at the nursery of origin. Sexual reproduction such as seed propagation would not produce a true form of this cultivar and would result in loss of selected attributes. The divisions have been asexually reproduced for the last ten years, thereby establishing this cultivar as a new and distinctive plant. This plant is unknown in any written publication found.